palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Psionic Warrior O.C.C.
Psionic Warrior OCC By: Joshua Brink The Psionic Warrior is a soldier of exceptional mind, body and ability. They are champions of freedom and righteousness (with a few Exceptions). The Psionic Warrior has dedicated his/her life (since the age of two) to the power of "The Mind" and using that power to fight "The Mind"s of injustice and tyranny. Training The training of the Psionic Warrior is strenuous at best and downright brutal at worst. But if the training were any less intense the Psionic Warrior would not survive his/her First battle and Dark Psionic Warriors would be running rampant. They must be stronger, faster and smarter than those that they oppose. The study of "The Mind" builds both mind and body, becoming a way of life not just a philosophy. In that respect it is very much like the martial arts training of old. The ability to focus mind body and nature into one. By drawing on "The Mind" and focusing it through his/her mind the Psionic Warrior can affect the physical world with a thought. Physical training involves years of study and practice in gymnastics, body building and hand to hand combat. Other areas of training include an understanding and appreciation of other lifeforms and openness to magic and the unknown. The Psionic Warrior recognize magic as another energy source that can be tapped and used for good or evil. This open-mindedness in this respect makes them one of the few OCCs that can intuitively understand and use items created through Tecno-Wizardry. Psionic Powers All Psionic Warrior are Master Psionisists. But due to their ability to draw on "The Mind" they can focus on psionic abilities at half of the ISP cost. Starting ISP is 2D4x10+ME. Add2D4 per level of experience. The young Psionic Warrior will start with 1D6+4 psionic slots, minor psionics costing one slot and major psionics costing two slots. Add one minor psionic at each even level and one major psionic at levels 3,7,11,15,and 20. Psionic Warrior recover ISP at the rate of 1D6 per hour of sleep or meditation. Psionic Warrior requirements and skills Attribute requirements: ME of 11, a high IQ, MA, PS and PP are recommended but not required. What is required is a strong will, a lust for life and a good heart with a thirst for justice (Good or Aberrant, if Evil, alignments only). Special Bonuses Add 1D4 to ME.MA, PS, PE and SPD attributes Add 1D4x10 to SDC +1 to initiative Add 1 additional attack per round These are in addition to any attribute and skill bonuses. PPE Base: 6D6 Money: The character starts with 2D6x100 credits and 1D6x1000 in black market salable goods. As always money can be spent immediately on additional equipment or saved. Standard Equipment A suit of light personalized body armor (70 MDC or less), a set of dress clothes, and a set of black clothing for covert operations. Also a gas mask and air filter, tinted goggles, a hatchet for cutting wood, a knife (or two), a Energy Saber, first aid kit with extra bandages and antiseptic, suture thread and pain killer, tent, knapsack, backpack, two canteens, emergency food rations (two week supply), Geiger counter, and some personal items. The Psionic Warrior's mode of transportation can be just about anything, but lean toward horses and either hover or modified motorcycles. They will also use magic devices but will rarely, if ever use robot vehicles or power armor. Cybernetics The Psionic Warrior will try to avoid cybernetics unless necessary to replace a lost appendage or to save their life, even then they will try to acquire a natural bio-system if one is available. Due to the nature of "The Mind" Psionic Warriors do not suffer the normal penalties for having cybernetics. OCC Skills Literacy (+20%) Language: two of choice (+30%) Lore: Demon and Monster (+20%) Anthropology (+15%) Paramedic (+10%) Land Navigation (+12%) Horsemanship (+15%) Pilot: two of choice (+10%) Athletics (+5%) Climbing (+10%) Body Building/Weight Lifting Gymnastics (+5%) Swimming (+10%) WP Sword WP Ancient: two of choice WP Modern: two of choice Hand to Hand: Martial Arts (Assassin if Aberrant) OCC Related Skills (Choose 8) Communications: any Domestic: any Electrical: Basic only Espionage: any (+5%) Mechanical: Automotive or Weapons Engineer only Medical: First aid or Holistic Medicine only Military: any Physical: any (+5%) Pilot: any Pilot Related: any (+5%) Rogue: any Science: any Technical: any WP: any Wilderness: any (+5%) Secondary Skills Choose 4 from the above list without any bonuses. Natural Abilities Knowledge of how to build a Energy Saber is part of the Psionic Warrior training. Whether or not the Psionic Warrior is able to increase the amount of damage that a Energy Saber inflicts is entirely up to the GM (I personally feel that if the Psionic Warrior has the proper skills s/he might be able to do so. I do not believe that the level of the Psionic Warrior should effect the size or damage inflicted by a Energy Saber. (I.e. was Luke's Energy Saber any less effective when Han used it?) Special Abilities 1. Heightened sense of hearing, equal to cybernetic amplified hearing+1 to parry, +2 to dodge, +6 to initiative. 2. Heightened sense of smell: Recognize specific odors: 90% ID specific person or animal by scent alone: 70% +1%/Level Track by scent: 80% (-20% in cities or due to inclimate weather.) 3. Heightened sense of touch: Recognize items by feel: 66% +2%/level 4. Radar sense: Enables the Psionic Warrior to Know/sense the location of people, objects, movement and the general shape of the environment around them, Interpret shapes: 85%, Estimate distances: 95%, Estimate exact location: 75% +1%/level. 5. Gain one random minor super power from Heroes Unlimited at levels 5,10,15 and one super power at level 20. Category:O.C.C. Classes Category:Rifts Category:Palladium